<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overstepping by angellwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032878">Overstepping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings'>angellwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some harsh whispers back and forth and then Sylvie had dragged him to a table in the back. They were no longer in Matt’s line of sight but he tried to keep his ears tuned to the faint sound of Sylvie’s voice, listening for any signs of distress.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, he no longer had to strain so hard to hear either of them.</p><p>“Right, of course,” Grainger says with a bitter chuckle. “Friends, yeah. That’s exactly what I want. It’s not like I don’t have enough of those.”</p><p>“Greg—“</p><p>“I should have known,” he interrupts, not even bothering to keep his voice down. “The guys tried to warn me. They said you played this same game with Sheffield. Led him on and then ran away—“</p><p>“That simply isn’t true,” Sylvie rebuts firmly. “You have no idea what happened with Kyle. You shouldn’t pretend you do.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overstepping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>A/N: </strong>This was another prompt fic that went WAYYYY long lol. But once I figured out the angle I wanted I was just having way too much fun. I wrote this before we ever met Grainger so I don’t know anything about him. And he probably won’t be a jerk, but I had to write that possibility before we met him lol. Also rushed to post this before 904 aired so I wouldn't have to include Casey's new love interest, whoever she is, so excuse typos, please.</p><p>The prompts are: “It’s pouring rain why are you here?” + “We really shouldn’t be doing this...”</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping boundaries,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't mean to be, but I've just got to tell you how I feel,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he ever singles you up, if he's ever stupid enough,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'ma be the first one calling you baby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he ain't holding you tight, if he ain't treating you right,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'ma be the first one calling him crazy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause girl, it's just a matter of time until you find,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That the right guy's staring you back into your eyes, right now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No rush, but if he ever singles you up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“Singles You Up” by Jordan Davis</em>
</p><p>******</p><p>He hadn’t originally wanted to go to Molly’s tonight, but Severide had convinced him.</p><p>Since trying to date and failing inadvertently caused him to shove Sylvie into another man’s arms, coming to Molly’s was a bit like a game of Russian Roulette. Some nights Sylvie and Grainger were here, looking smitten and flirtatious — her smile bright and her laughter melodic.</p><p>Those nights were the worst. He tried to stay out of her way when she was there with him. Give her space like she asked. But he was reaching the end of his rope with that request. He thought maybe going out with someone else would make sticking to Sylvie’s wishes easier but it didn’t.</p><p>No, all it did was point out how much he wanted to be with <em>her</em>. He kept thinking about Sylvie all night long and comparing his date to her which wasn’t fair to anyone. He made it through two dates and then couldn’t handle the guilt.</p><p>But by then it was too late. Sylvie had taken his dates as a sign she should move on too and started seeing the engine lieutenant from 40, Greg Grainger.</p><p>Which is why the nights she was there with <em>him</em> were the worst. But he never knew when those nights were going to be. He never found out till she walked through the door. He could have just avoided Molly’s all together, but he missed her. Getting a glimpse of her at Molly’s was as good as it got these days. He couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Tonight, she’d walked into Molly’s with Grainger but things had seemed tense between them. Matt tried not to stare but Grainger looked pissed and Sylvie looked guilty. It immediately set off all kinds of alarms and red flags in his head.</p><p>There were some harsh whispers back and forth and then Sylvie had dragged him to a table in the back. They were no longer in Matt’s line of sight but he tried to keep his ears tuned to the faint sound of Sylvie’s voice, listening for any signs of distress.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, he no longer had to strain so hard to hear either of them.</p><p>“Right, of course,” Grainger says with a bitter chuckle. “Friends, yeah. That’s exactly what I want. It’s not like I don’t have enough of those.”</p><p>“Greg—“</p><p>“I should have known,” he interrupts, not even bothering to keep his voice down. “The guys tried to warn me. They said you played this same game with Sheffield. Led him on and then ran away—“</p><p>“That simply isn’t true,” Sylvie rebuts firmly. “You have no idea what happened with Kyle. You shouldn’t pretend you do.”</p><p>“Please, everyone knows what happened with Sheffield. It’s the exact same thing that’s happening to me right now,” Grainger says in a clipped tone.</p><p>Sylvie’s jaw locks and her cheeks flush in mortification and anger. She stands from her chair and slips on her coat. “I think we should finish this discussion outside. People are watching.”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about that. You worried people are gonna think you’re a tease?” He asks, grinning sadistically. “Newsflash, blondie, they all already know — whether they say it to your face or not.”</p><p>Matt’s hands clench into fists on the bartop. He can see Severide’s hand tighten around his beer bottle and Herrmann freeze from where he’s pouring Matt’s whiskey.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it,” Herrmann says, slamming the bottle down. “You!” He yells coming around the bar and making a beeline for Grainger. “Outta my bar until you cool off. If you can’t talk to Brett with a little respect then I don’t want to hear you open your damn trap. <em>Out</em>.”</p><p>He scoffs and rolls his eyes, snatching his jacket off the back of the chair. “Whatever. This place is a dive anyway.”</p><p>He storms out of the bar, slamming the front door behind him and leaving complete silence in his wake. </p><p>Sylvie knocks back the rest of her wine and drains the last of Grainger’s forgotten beer. Her chin lifts stubbornly, avoiding everyone’s concerned stares, and then she stops in front of Herrmann.</p><p>She gives him a wan smile and a tight hug. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It was nothing, kid. You want another glass of wine? I’ll give it to you on the house,” he offers, returning her thankful embrace.</p><p>She chuckles but the amusement is feigned. Matt can tell.</p><p>“On the house? Wow, that is a very rare and kind gesture, Herrmann,” Sylvie says as she releases him. “But I’m done for the night. Gonna head out.”</p><p>Herrmann pats her back as she moves toward the door. Matt tracks her movement until the door closes behind her.</p><p>“Asshole,” Kelly sneers. “He’s lucky Stella’s at home studying tonight. She’d have kicked that douchebag’s ass.”</p><p>“If I didn’t think Sylvie would have kicked <em>my</em> ass I would have done the honors myself,” Matt grumbles.</p><p>He’s pissed. Who the hell does Grainger think he is treating Sylvie that way? She doesn’t deserve that. She’s the last person who would intentionally hurt or manipulate anyone.</p><p>The embarrassment he saw on her face turns his stomach and sours his mood. “I’m beat,” he says with a sigh. He turns to face Herrmann with a weak grin. He drops cash on the bar and nods toward it. “For Sylvie’s tab cause I’m positive <em>that dick</em> didn’t pay.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do that. I wasn’t gonna charge the poor kid anyway,” Herrmann tells him.</p><p>Casey smiles appreciatively at Herrmann and pats his shoulder. “Consider it a tip then. You kept me from decking Grainger and getting jammed up with a conduct unbecoming charge. See you back at the apartment,” he calls to Severide as he strides out the door. </p><p>There’s a surprised yelp as the door opens. Matt stops and realizes he almost knocked Sylvie off the front stoop.</p><p>“Oh, hey, sorry. You alright?”</p><p>The door didn’t hit her, but it came close.</p><p>“I’m good,” she says with a sniffle.</p><p>His eyes narrow on her. The sniffle is suspicious but she hasn’t been crying. Her eyes are clear. Her nose is bright red and her free hand is shoved in her pocket. He can barely make out her shivering. She’s cold. His shoulders relax at that realization. She sniffled because she’s cold.</p><p>And who can blame her? It’s below freezing and raining cats and dogs.</p><p>Wait, didn’t she leave?</p><p>“It’s pouring rain. Why are you here? Where’s your car?”</p><p>She releases a sigh that sounds completely exhausted. “Greg picked me up and of course after the scene we just had, he wasn’t exactly feeling generous enough to give me a ride home.” She holds up her phone in her mitten clad hand. “I’m waiting on a ride share.”</p><p>Of course the prick ditched her without a way to get home on a wet bitterly cold night. Of-fucking-course.</p><p>“No you’re not,” Matt declares. “I’m taking you home.” He pulls up the hood on his coat and hands her his umbrella. “My truck’s just down the block.”</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t have to—“</p><p>“No, I don’t have to. I <em>want </em>to. Cancel the ride share. I don’t trust those apps anyway. It feels unsafe.”</p><p>A tiny smile tugs at her lips and a bit of warmth, he hasn’t seen pointed at him in far too long, seeps into her stare.</p><p>She chuckles, genuinely this time, and nods. “If you insist.”</p><p>“I do,” he replies, motioning for her to lead the way.</p><p>She opens the umbrella and holds it over her with one hand while taps a few buttons on her phone with the other. When she’s done, she crams her phone and her hand into her coat pocket and looks out at the sidewalk ahead of them.</p><p>“Sorry you had to watch all of that go down back there.”</p><p>“I’m going to ignore that apology because you certainly don’t owe one to me or anyone else.” His voice is strained and sharp. The idea of her apologizing for Grainger’s behavior grates on his nerves more than it should.</p><p>“He’s not really a bad guy, Matt. He was hurt and angry and he lashed out,” she says, offering Grainger a bit of grace he doesn’t deserve by Casey’s estimation. “I’m sure it was hard for him to hear.”</p><p>He shakes his head at her. “Still not a good enough reason to talk to you that way.” On instinct, he reaches a hand out to the small of her back. Casual touches went away when she asked him to leave her apartment but at this moment he didn’t even question it. “You know you don’t <em>have</em> to be kind to <em>everyone</em> all the time, right? Not with me, anyway.”</p><p>She doesn’t pull away from his touch which he takes as a positive step forward. She bites her bottom lip before speaking, sounding reluctant.</p><p>“I know. I just...feel guilty. I mean, he’s right. I did kind of lead him on.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Sylvie asks him with wide surprised eyes.</p><p>“I said <em>bullshit</em>,” Matt repeats emphatically. “I know you, Sylvie. I know you pretty damn well. You’re honest to a fault and I have no doubt you told him exactly where you stood before anything ever happened. That’s not a guess. That’s a fact.”</p><p>She stares at him in stunned silence as they continue to walk.</p><p>He smirks softly at her surprise. “I’m right, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I...well, yes,” she answers, fumbling to find her words. “I told him I wasn’t sure I was quite ready to jump into something serious but that I wanted to get to know him. He said he was okay with that. At first, anyway.”</p><p>“So, he knew exactly what he was getting into. Therefore, you did not lead him on. His expectations are his problem not yours,” Matt states firmly.</p><p>They reach his truck and he watches his words wash over his as he unlocks and opens the passenger side door for her. She continues to stew over it as she climbs in and closes the umbrella, but she stops him as he moves to shut the door.</p><p>“You know what? You’re right,” she says, throwing the umbrella down at her feet. “Why am I apologizing for him? Or feeling guilty about a single damn thing? I told him I wanted to take things slow and he said he understood but he kept pushing! I <em>hated</em> that. But he seemed so sweet. <em>Seemed</em> being the keyword because no one who actually <em>is</em> sweet would say any of the things be said to me tonight. Especially not in public in front of my friends and coworkers!”</p><p>His eyebrows lift as her volume increases. But the time she reaches the last word she’s flushed and yelling with her hands flailing wildly.</p><p>“I mean <em>the nerve</em> of him to think he knows anything about my relationship with Kyle! And then to call me a tease! God, why did I let him get away with that?”</p><p>Matt squeezes her arm to pull her gaze back to his. “Because you’re a good person who’s got too much class to rip him a new one in front of his colleagues and peers no matter how much he deserved it.”</p><p>“And while that’s very sweet of you to say, it does nothing for my anger at the moment,” she replies with aggravated huff. “I wish he would have let me talk to him in private. I could have given him a piece of mind in that case.”</p><p>A part of himself he hadn’t indulged in a long time suddenly roars to life. Remembering ridiculous pranks from his misspent youth and days spent with Darden getting away with all kinds of shit at the Academy, he grins mischievously at her. “Maybe you still can.”</p><p>He shuts the truck door without another word, leaving her confused and curious, he’s sure. He walks around the truck and hops in the driver’s side.</p><p>He starts the truck with a troublemaking gleam in his eye. “Do you happen to know where Grainger typically hangs out on his nights off? As angry as he was, no way in hell he’s going home without blowing off some steam first.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, actually. There’s a sports bar not far from 40. We went there a couple of times. His entire house hangs out there most nights.”</p><p>“You know how to get there?”</p><p>She squints at him skeptically. “What are you up to?”</p><p>“You mean, what are <em>we</em> up to,” he corrects her while he starts the truck and pulls away from the curb. “You’re coming with me.”</p><p>“I don’t think I like the sound of this.”</p><p>“I trusted you when you asked me to sneak a cat into Med,” he reminds her. “I didn’t even ask any questions. Now it’s your turn to trust me.”</p><p>“And now I’m officially worried.”</p><p>But she doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t bother pointing that out for fear she might change her mind and ask him to take her home. This is the most one on one time he’s had with her in weeks and he’s not giving it up now. </p><p>She directs him to the bar and they do a pass around the block.</p><p>“There!” She shouts, excitedly squeezing his leg. “That’s his SUV.”</p><p>It’s a huge Ford Expedition with massive utility tires. Matt circles back around and parks around the corner. The rain has slowed to a drizzle, which is perfect. They’re going to need a minute and it’ll be easier to sneak around without umbrellas. He opens his door and jerks his head toward the street, indicating she follow him. He stops at the back of his truck, letting down his tailgate and rummaging through the small toolbox he keeps back there year around.</p><p>“Are you going to let me in on this plan of yours?” She asks, bouncing her knees anxiously. Also partly to ward off the cold, he’s sure.</p><p>He locates a pair of needle nose pliers and holds them up victoriously. “We’re gonna let the air out of this prick’s tires. Literally since you were denied the chance to do it figuratively.”</p><p>Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. She looks absolutely stunning even when she’s appalled which is quite truthfully completely unfair. “Matt! You can’t be serious!” She hisses.</p><p>“It’s quick and easy and completely justified. If I can’t punch him, at least let me do this.”</p><p>She stops bouncing and a wide pleasantly surprised smile overtakes her face. “You wanted to punch him? For <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“Of course I wanted to punch him,” Matt answers. Really, how could he not want to punch him? No one should treat Sylvie like that. Ever. This dick deserves a lot worse than deflated tires, but Matt will take whatever payback she’ll allow him to have. “You deserve someone who respects you and treats you with the same kindness you treat everyone else. Hell, treats you with <em>more</em> kindness than you treat everyone else. You shouldn’t settle for anything less than that. Even from me.” </p><p>He mumbles the last part, mentally berating himself for going on a date with someone else instead of simply telling her what he wanted from the very beginning. Grainger may be a dick, but Matt can’t deny he envies him. He saw an opportunity with Sylvie and he was smart enough to take it -- not squander it the way Matt did.</p><p>He pockets the pliers and grabs her gloved hand with his -- not letting himself question the gesture -- and tugs her toward the SUV.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, adapting his captain voice that he normally saves for the Firehouse. “We’re gonna have to move fast. I’m gonna take off the caps and twist out the valves of each tire and I want you to stand against the wall, over there, and let me know when you see someone coming. Copy?”</p><p>She bites her bottom lip and nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “We really shouldn’t be doing this...”</p><p>“If you’re truly against it, we can get back in the truck and leave. I won’t make you if you don’t want to, Sylvie,” Matt says, beginning to feel guilty for talking her into this.</p><p>She presses her lips together tightly but her eyes sparkle dangerously. When she speaks again, she smiles through her words. “We <em>shouldn’t</em>,” she repeats. “But does it make an absolutely terrible person if I’m actually enjoying this?”</p><p>That was the very last response he expected and it pulls a short burst of laughter out of him. “No,” he replies. But it does make her completely adorable.</p><p>“It’s just, you know, the worst thing I’ve ever done is toilet papering a house or two in high school,” she confesses. “This feels a bit dangerous and I kinda like it.”</p><p>He smiles so hard his cheeks hurt and forces himself not to laugh again. She really has no right being so damn cute. “Danger looks good on you,” he teases. “You ready?”</p><p>She blushes furiously at his compliment but nods. “Ready.”</p><p>He waits till she’s stationed against the wall of the nearest building and then gets to work. He gets the two passenger side tires done before anyone walks by. Sylvie whistles to alert him and he swiftly ducks behind the back of the vehicle. Once the group of people passes he moves to the driver’s side. When he’s done, he nods back in the direction of his truck and they try to walk calmly and casually around the corner.</p><p>He puts up the pliers and shuts his tailgate as Sylvie climbs in the cab. When he joins her, he finds her laughing hysterically, doubled over in her seat.</p><p>“I can’t believe we did that. The straight laced captain of 51 and the ever responsible PIC just vandalized a car,” she says through her amusement. “No one would ever believe it.”</p><p>“Do you wanna stay and watch?” Matt asks, lifting a brow at her in a challenge. “We could get a couple of coffees and park one block back. Watch the melt down for ourselves.”</p><p>“No,we shouldn’t press our luck,” she says, but her grin contradicts her answer. “However...we’ve been doing a lot of things we shouldn’t do. Why stop now?”</p><p>Why indeed? Maybe while they’re waiting, he can finally put a few of his feelings into words -- something he should have done a long time ago. Starting now.</p><p>He pulls out onto the road and heads to the nearest Starbucks. He clears his throat as he drives. “I, um, I missed you,” he admits. “I miss <em>us</em>.”</p><p>Her giddy expression sobers but her smile doesn’t fade. It changes. It becomes something wistful and full of longing. “I miss you too. Hanging out with you, laughing with you. Not having that felt like I was missing an arm or something.”</p><p>“I know tonight may not be the night to really dig into this,” he says, swallowing thickly. “But can we find some time to talk soon? Maybe revisit some things?”</p><p>She takes a deep breath, contemplating his words, and then grins at him with a hopeful expression. “I’d like that. Maybe tomorrow? We could grab lunch or something.”</p><p>He debates hiding his excitement, but then decides hiding things is exactly how they got into this mess in the first place. “Yes, absolutely. Tell me when and where and I’ll be there come hell or high water. I promise.”</p><p>“And if not,” she says with a teasing smile. “I have blackmail.”</p><p>He laughs softly and nods. “Fair enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>